She's Gone
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Tohru Honda. So happy. So bright. But now she's gone. For The Characters Death. Angst off! Rematch! Woah! Please give me reviews! I am desprate! Lets do this!


# She's Gone. #  
Well...my Angst off with the Character's Death ended in...a draw...  
So...rematch! Post your review! I NEED to win this...SO REVIEW!

The blood. It was everywhere. It dripped down on the floor and left crimson trails on the pale carpets. Tohru glanced down at her arm. The blade had cut deep. Too deep. With a morbid kind of curiousity she stared at the red waterfalls pouring out her wrist. The throbbing pain was becoming faint. Her eyes started to blur. What had she done?

Tohru first started cutting herself when her mother died. At first, she tried to struggle through. She tried to keep smiling. But the paim never went away. One day, Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She took a knife out of her Grandfathers kitchen drawer and slashed into her arm. Searing pain blinded her senses. With her blood the emotions that she held back came spilling out. And for the first time in weeks she felt some kind of relief.

Tohru sobbed as the blood spilled out of her arm. All she could see was blood. Tohru was gasping for air. Why was this any different? Why was she feeling so strange? Then it hit her. She was dying.

When she had moved into the Sohma's she gradually stopped cutting. Tohru was happy there. She found that she didn't need to harm herself to get rid of those bad emotions. And it was great for a while. But then...the bullying started. Mokoto and her friends started tormenting her. Stealing her things. Spreading nasty rumours. They even beat her up once. And that day, Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She got out that sharp razor once again.

Yuki heard Tohru's screams. He ran to her room and saw the gory scene in her room. Tohru was lying on her bed, her skin a sickly shade of white. The sheets her stained crimson. "Help...please...help..." Tohru gasped. She struggled to keep her eyes from closing. Yuki ran downstairs."Shigure! Call Hatori! Tohru's hurt!" He yelled. Shigure grabbed the phone sensing the urgency. Yuki ran back upstairs. He took off his jacket and tried to staunch the wound on Tohru's wrist. Tohru's breath was shallow. Her eyelids fluttered."Yuki...I'm...so...tired..." Tohru said weakly. Yuki shook her."Tohru! Stay awake!" He shouted. Tohru smiled slightly."My...name...its...the first...time..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes shut. Yuki shook her again."Please Tohru! Stay awake! I can't lose you! Stay awake! We need you! I need you!" He begged. Tohru nodded weakly."Kay...I'll try...for Yuki-kun..." She said. She looked up at Yuki."Don't...cry..." Tohru whispered. She reached up and stroked the tears from his eyes."It...makes...me sad..." Yuki squeezed her hand."Just stay awake...you'll be fine!" He said firmly. Tohru's eyes filled with tears."I'm sorry...I...didn't mean...to cut so deep..." She murmured. Tohru gasped."Yuki...I...can't...breathe!" She gasped. Her breath came out in gulps."No! Come on Tohru!" Yuki cried. Tohru sobbed."I...I...can't!" She gasped."I'm so...sorry...I can't..." Her eyes fluttered closed."I...can't..." Yuki grabbed her hand."No! NO! DON'T GO!" He shouted."Hold on! I need you!" Tohru looked up weakly."I...I'm...sorry...I have...I have...to see...mom..." She whispered."I...love..." Her eyes filled with tears."I love...you...Yuki..." Her body went limp. Her breathing got shallow. Then it stopped. "She's...gone..." Yuki whispered.

She's gone.

Yuki held the corpse close to him. He didn't notice the blood stain his clothes.

She's gone.

Yuki took her body down stairs. He didn't notice the gasps from Shigure.

She's gone.

Yuki laid her down on the floor. She looked up at him with cold,blank eyes.

She's gone.

Gone.

Yuki stared at the lifeless corspe."Why...why her? She was so...so...happy! Why would she do this to herself?" He sobbed. Shigure knelt down. He felt her pulse. Silence. Dead silence. "Oh God! What happened! Did you say...she did this to herself!" He said shocked. Yuki nodded. Shigure gulped."I never thought...she was going through so much..." He whispered. Yuki eyes brimmed with tears."I knew...I knew she was being teased. But...I never thought it was that bad." He murmured."I never thought she was hurting...its my fault!" He hung his head." Its all my fault...she's dead. Tohrus dead!" He sobbed violently. Hatori came through the door."Oh God." He said in shock. The doctor felt for a pulse. "Its too late." Hatori said."The hearts stopped. Shes dead." Yuki stared at the body. Tohru's eyes were flat and lifeless. Dead. Her skin was white. Yuki sighed heavily. It was hopeless. There was no hope. None. It died with her. The blood was still warm. Her skin was cold. Tohru...the girl with so much life. The girl who loved with all her heart. Her life was gone. Her heart was dead. Yuki closed her eyes. His fingertips brushed over her soft, smooth skin. Grazed over her feathery eyelashes. He kissed her ice cold lips. Her first kiss. Her last kiss. Yuki brushed her brown hair away from her face. Her face that held so many memories. Her face that was now so pale and cold.

She's gone.

Gone.

The End

Yay! Finished! That was hard! But...I think I'll stand a good chance! :) So...vote for me! I LOVE YOU ALL! SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
